


Watching Over

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: After a long night on tour, you and Sam drop down in your Hotel bed. ...





	Watching Over

**Author's Note:**

> follow my GVF fic blog on tumblr: sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com  
requests are open!

For the twentieth time today you checked your appearance in the tour bus bathroom mirror, fixing smudges of mascara underneath your eyes, more tipsy each time, the beer going straight to your bladder and making you lose your balance when the bus took a turn, desperately holding onto Sam and cackling whenever you couldn’t grab his arm in time and tipped over. You were having a grand time with the boys on tour, loved that you didn’t have to be separated from Sam at all this time around. Having to share a tiny bunk with him wasn’t even an issue for you, the time you spent awake together more than made up for having to squeeze in there with him, plus, it was kinda nice to be this entangled every time you were stuck on the bus.

You popped a piece of gum into your mouth and came back out, closing the door behind you and wobbling on the way back to the lounging area of the bus. It was way past midnight now, the boys had just played a show and were still rushing with adrenaline, sharing beers and being loud and ridiculous together. You decided you’d had enough, changed over to water and stifled a yawn.   
“I think I’m going to sleep. Wake me up when we’re at the hotel?”, you said quietly so only Sam could hear you, grabbing his hand and watching his glassy eyes dart over to you. “Okay, gorgeous”, he said and pulled you into a lingering kiss. You hummed, placing your hand on his jaw to keep him close, before you pulled back and went to climb into Sam’s bunk. The pillow smelled of him, his shampoo, and you buried your face in it for a moment, closing your eyes and letting yourself drift off.

Just an hour later the bus arrived at the hotel booked for the next two nights; the boys had an off-day before a show here after which you’d be moving on again. The rooms booked for each of them were in entirely different parts of the hotel and you were relieved. This lowered the chances of Josh knocking on the door too often and at the worst times, interrupting you and Sam. He’d been doing it for almost the entire tour, purposefully getting a rise out of you, making fun of how glued together you two were.

Sam took the key card from the employee at the front desk and you followed him to the elevators, carrying your bag and yawning, Sam shortly after you, shooting you a grin. “Tired.”, he said and you nodded, huddling closer to him and he laid his arm around your waist as you stepped onto the elevator, finally left alone with him. You looked at your reflection in the tall mirror in the small cabin, admiring Sam’s lush, flowy hair and pouty lips, couldn’t wait to have him to yourself for two entire nights. Sam leaned back against the wall, closed his eyes and sighed. You arrived at your floor and had to poke his arm to get him to move, certain he’d just taken a tiny nap standing up in a brightly lit elevator, knowing that he was blessed with being able to sleep anywhere and through anything.

He sauntered through the hallway, you in tow, watching him look at the numbers on all the rooms until he’d found yours, slid the key card against the electronic lock and pushed it open, finally. He held the door open for you and you immediately threw your bags to the floor and kicked off your shoes. “Let’s shower tomorrow, I’m way too tired now”, you groaned and fell into the mattress. Sam sat down beside you, unbuttoned his shirt and peeled it off before moving on to kick his pants off, joining you in just his underwear. You pulled your shirt over your head and threw it aside, shimmied out of your leggings and tossed them as well before crawling under the covers. Sam reached out for you, motioning for you to curl up to him. And just like that, you were asleep.

You stirred when it was still dark, the early morning hours, suddenly wide awake when you felt Sam’s lips press to your neck in a desperate attempt to get your attention. He left a wet, warm trail of kisses down your jaw, the side of your neck and back up to behind your ear, making you hum in delight. “Sam”, you whispered, clutching his arm and pulling him closer to you, if that was even possible. You felt his breath against your skin and his hands all over you and he sighed deeply when you reciprocated his touches, let your hands roam his side, get tangled in his hair, tilting his face upwards to capture him in a hot kiss. “I love you, Sam”, you said in between pecks of his lips. He chuckled quietly against your lips. “I love _you_”, he said and you felt his hand travel down your side before coming to a halt on your ass, squeezing it needily, making you grind your hips into his thigh. “I wanna watch you”, you heard him say in that voice you knew too well, the voice that never failed to send shivers through your entire body, flipping a switch within you and making you ravenous for him. “What do you mean?”, you gasped when his fingers found the waistband of your panties and pulled them down a little bit. “Wanna watch you touch yourself”, he clarified, pressing another searing kiss to your neck. “You do?”, you teased, grabbing his hand fumbling with your underwear, pulling it up to your lips to kiss his knuckles. “Please”, he breathed and grinded his hips into yours, showing you just how much he needed it. “Okay, baby, hold on a second”, you grinned and turned to your back to shimmy out of your panties.

When you’d dropped them aside you turned to switch on the dimmed light of your bedside table. Sam groaned at the sudden brightness, but when you pushed the blanket off you and he saw you fully naked spreading your legs, he sat up, curious about your next move. You pointed to the foot end of the bed, silently commanding him to sit across from you so he’d have the best view. He obeyed, watching you intently now as you grabbed his pillow and propped it up behind your back, leaning against the headboard. You started off your little show for him by making eye contact, trying to look as sultry as you could when you kneaded your breast for a moment first, twisting your nipple, then slowly moving down your front until you covered your heat with your palm. You felt the wetness pool there already and started spreading it with your fingertips, slowly and teasingly, moaning as your eyes never left Sam’s. “Fuck”, he muttered under his breath, growing red and biting his lip.

He watched as you started circling your clit with two fingers for a bit before lowering your digits and pushing your middle finger into your entrance, quietly mewling for him. “Are you gonna touch yourself for me too, Sam?”, you coaxed, not prepared for how quickly he’d remove his own underwear and shuffle closer to you, still facing you. “If you want me to?”, he said, licking his lips and watching your gaze drop to his throbbing erection. “Fuck, Sammy, you’re so hard already”, you said, increasing the pressure with which you were circling your clit. He groaned, wrapped his dainty fingers around himself, slowly stroking up and down, making your mouth water. “You’re so hot”, he said, the heavy breathing and moans from both of you slowly increasing in pitch and volume. “Do you wanna help me cum?”, you breathed, watching his eyes grow wide before he came even closer to you, reaching for your hand between your legs immediately and pushing it aside. His rough fingertips to your sensitive flesh felt so much better than your own, and he knew exactly what you liked, leaving no time until he had you panting and swearing, starting to sweat and grow hot. “Oh, fuck, Sam, keep doing that, that feels so good”, you moaned as his thumb rubbed your drenched clit and his index and middle finger vigorously pumped in and out of you. He kept his other hand wrapped tightly around his cock, continuously pumping himself slowly and watching you fall apart at his touch.

A strand of hair fell into his face and stuck to his lips and you kept staring into his eyes as you neared climax. “Please don’t stop, I’m gonna cum, Sam, please, ohhhh my god”, you groaned as the waves of your orgasm hit you and he held you down with just the hand that was holding onto your core, not ceasing to rub your clit until you’d come down and stopped writhing. The pleasure was intense, pulsating, came in waves and knocked your breath out of your lungs as you cried his name. He’d stopped stroking himself as he watched you come to your senses in front of him, still exposed, your wetness dripping down onto the sheets. “Holy shit”, he said, exasperated, couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “You’re amazing.” “Mmmm, shut up and fuck me, _please_”, you begged and he grinned. “Not done with me, I see.” “I’m never done with you, you hot idiot.”, you grabbed his hand and pulled him up to you and your legs wrapped around his waist. He knelt between your thighs, the tip of his cock pressed to your clit, and you reached down to wrap your fingers around his base, dragging his tip through your wet, warm folds making his eyes flutter shut and his forehead drop against your shoulder. You lined him up with yourself, his hands gripped your hips, held them steady, before he could push his hips up and sink into you completely. He didn’t waste time, slipped into you to the hilt at once, making you gasp and cry out.

He rolled his hips once, twice, then picked up a steady rhythm to rock into you again and again, hitting just the right spot deep within you each time and you lost your mind at the feeling, a deep pressure in your groin, electricity flowing between you and him as he fucked up into your enveloping heat. “Fuck, you feel so good, baby, you’re so wet”, he moaned into your ear, making you feel dizzy and then it hit you, your second orgasm, and you were unprepared this time. You twitched and writhed below him, your head sinking down in the pillows and your obscene, loud moans reverberating off the walls of the hotel room. Your neighbors must have hated you. Sammy grinned, proud of himself for making you cum again this quickly, high on the feeling of still being able to keep going, increasing his speed and pressing his soft lips to yours, moving his tongue with yours and your oversensitive walls burned deliciously.

“Ohhh, fuck, oh fuck”, you wailed when he started to fuck you against the headboard relentlessly, once again showing off his youthful stamina, thrusting up and grinding into you like it was his calling. Your jaw fell open and you sobbed, tears of pleasure streaming down your face and he kissed them away before attaching his lips to your neck and nipping at you with his teeth, leaving licks on your skin, driving you wild with how deep he was reaching inside you. With a mind shattering wave, your third orgasm washed over you, clouding your senses and Sam’s moans became louder and more frantic as well, and as you arched your back below him, blissfully mewling for him, contracting around him, he came too. He buried himself deep, you could feel his release coat your walls, heard his elongated, guttural groan right by your ear and shuddered at his breath on your skin, his lips against your neck, his scruffy chin rubbing against your shoulder when he fell to your side.

You both panted, motionless for a while, looking at each other through hooded eyes and smiling, holding hands. “I love you, Sam”, you rolled onto your side to face him, pressing your nose against his. “I love you too, you absolute angel. You’re unbelievable. You-“ You cut him off by kissing him passionately, burying your fingers in his hair and humming contently. You felt his release mixed with your own juices run between your thighs, rapidly cooling, and hesitantly rolled out of bed, leaving Sam behind for a minute, to go clean yourself up. The night wasn’t quite over yet and you’d already fucked each other’s brains out. You grinned at yourself in the mirror. The next two days would certainly be interesting.


End file.
